The Pink Hokage
by NoirBlossom
Summary: A completely different story where Naruto was not qualified for the next Hokage because he didn't become a Jounin as planned, When the time has come that Kakashi wants to retire completely, Two candidates where elected. First one is Nara Shikamaru, but he Immediately turn it down even if its just a hunch for the next Hokage. Second one was very Unexpected, Haruno Sakura. HokageAU
1. Prologue

"_You're joking right? This isn't what I expected, I didn't think I'd become one._

_I mean I only mention it once but it's just a joke to mock Naruto!"_

She says looking fiercely as if she's only talking to the current Hokage, but too bad this was a meeting, and there are plenty of people inside the room.

Not just normal people but the Two Elders, Koharu and Homura, Two hokages, Tsunade and Kakashi, their assistants Nara Shikamaru and Shizune, The Daimyo of land of fire and the heads of Konoha Police and Anbu, Lastly but not the least Uzumaki Naruto. The unpredictable Hero of Konoha leaf village.

"_Do we look like we're kidding_?"

She clearly hear from her Master and the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"_Naruto did not meet the quota of being a Hokage because he failed to become a Jounin. He needs more time again to restart and pass it definitely."_

Shikamaru explained.

"_Well sorry about that!"_

Naruto bickered.

"_In exchanged, we need some of more qualified in this position before Naruto make it to become a jounin. We need someone to take over on this role. While Naruto is on the process."_

This time Kakashi, the Current and retiring Hokage is the one who talks.

"_Can't we just break the rules or something? To make Naruto the Hokage?"_

Sakura was desperate not to become the alternative for the role.

"_Unfortunately we can't. I tried to talk to these elders but as expected, we have to follow the 'ancient' rule."_

There was a tone of mockery on the word ancient in Tsunade's voice.

One of the elder, Koharu speaks "_To refer as like that, saying we're 'elders', you belong to that elders to Tsunade-hime"_

She pause for a moment "_There is no other way Lady. You have no option but to accept it."_

She stiffened and softly ask "_But w-why me?"_

Tsunade look directly into Sakura's eyes, "_I am your master, the one of legendary sannin and once a fifth Hokage in this village, Also you are student of the Sixth Hokage. You're mentored by Two Hokage frantically. You are the current Strongest kunoichi and branded as the new Neo-Sannin. You're intelligence was exceptional. Sakura, you're the most qualified. No scratch that, you are the most fitted one to become the Next Hokage."_

Sakura blushes upon hearing what just her Master says.

"_Of course to tell you the truth, you're not the only candidate, there are two of you. Shikamaru was elected but knowing him" Kakashi paused and sighs deeply "He immediately decline it too, that's why you're the one left."_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan I'm asking you dattebay_o" Naruto pleads.

Sweat were gathered on Sakura's face.

She feel pressured on this favor.

_I don't know if I could do it. . ._

_. . .Or can I do it?_

"_So_?-" her old sensei Kakashi puts his hand above his masked face.

Sakura can't think clearly. . .

"_It's decided. I hereby announce who will be the next Hokage-"_

The daimyo started.

_Wait I haven't accepted it yet._

She barely whispers.

Accepting her defeat from the people around her she then lower her head and answered "_F-Fine! I'll accept it!"_

_"Haruno Sakura."_

The daimyo finished.

"_CONGRATULATION SAKURA-CHAN! I MEAN NANADAIME_!"

Naruto cheered loudly.

Everyone in the room except Sakura, clap their hands and gives the New Hokage a warm welcome.

_I hope this is just a Genjutsu._

But she secretly form a sign, but nothing happens.

_Yup. This is reality Sakura._


	2. The moon is beautiful

6 months have past since Haruno Sakura was announced as the New Hokage of Hidden leaf village.

Almost all of people are grateful but there are still not.

She still need adjustments even tho she mastered being Hokage within months.

_Now I know why Kaka-sensei retired at early year and chose to read his porn novels instead of this._

She sighs as she thinks of her Sensei who retired after reigning the Konoha village for few years.

She's not used to calling her as Nanadaime Hokage.

_Im just a temporary replacement for Naruto._

_A fake Hokage in short._

That's what she always think.

But even tho for the mean time of having her as Hokage, none of the witnesses on the day she was announced being Hokage,

None of them think her as a Fake one.

In fact, They're greatful they chose Sakura.

In just 3 months in her new position, many major projects were successful , and as of now Sakura continues her work of making successful projects.

While she was busy at reading the scroll on her hand,

Someone knock at the door.

"_Who is it?"_

She asked.

_"It's Ino Hokage-sama, I'm here to deliver a scroll from Konoha Hospital."_

She heard outside room.

"_Come in."_

Sakura raise her head to look at the woman who enters the room.

"_Thank you **Hokage-sama."**_

Ino plainly said.

"_Quit it Ino-pig."_

She muttered.

Ino let out a chuckle "_What, not used being called Hokage, Nanadaime?"_

Ignoring what just her bestfriend said, she asked about the scroll "_What is it about?"_

_"Oh, just some report about on the Children therapy center you made."_

Ino answered.

"_I see, just put it next to it."_

Sakura pointed the pile of papers scattered on her desk.

"_Okay."_ Ino obey Sakura's order. She silently walk towards the Hokage and put the scroll beside the pointed area to leave it on.

"_Then I'm leaving."_

Ino bowed at her Bestfriend and make her way towards the door.

Before she open the door she says something "_Have you look at yourself Sakura? It's seems like you're not sleeping and eating well."_

_"Ahh, I didn't have any time to have proper eating and sleeping."_

Sakura answer tirely.

Ino frowns "_Don't overdo yourself Sakura, I'm starting to worry about you." _

"_Thank you Ino. If I found myself a chance I'll take a break."_

Sakura genuinely smiles at her bestfriend.

"_We're having a small feast this coming weekend, maybe you could join us?"_

Ino hopefully asks.

Sakura lowers her head "_If I can manage to finish this early, I'll try Ino. But I can't promise."_

"_It's okay Sakura, just. . .just don't overdo it okay? We're here to help you."_

Ino twist the knob and pull the door.

"_Okay, bye now sakura."_

Ino bid make a way out on the Hokage's office after she hears Sakura says goodbye.

It's past midnight when there's someone knock at the door again.

_Who could it be at this time?_

She mutters.

_"Come in!"_

Surprise flash on her face "H-_Hinata_?"

It really surprised her that Hinata visit her at this time.

"_Sakura-san."_

The Byakugan princess greets.

"_Is there something I could do for you?"_

She gave Hinata a warm smile.

Hinata sat at the swivel chair in front of Hokage's desk.

"_Umh, I know you're busy but. . ."_

Sakura let out a chuckle "_If it's you go on."_

Hinata blush for a second and mutter thanks before she continue what she wanted to say "_You know. . . Me and Naruto-kun's wedding day are coming. . ."_

Even if she's tired from her work, Sakura still manage to let out a Surprised expression "_W-WHAT?!! You're gonna get married!? I mean don't get me wrong, I knew the thing between you and Naruto but I didn't know you two are going to have marriage."_

_"Y-Yeah, Naruto-kun and I planned to tell you the day he proposed but you were to busy. We really tried Sakura. Naruto-kun understands you, I also do._

_But, now that the day of our exchange of vow are coming, he wants you to be there. Sakura I know that this is too much to ask and Naruto-kun said that don't bother to talk to you about this because he understands. And all I want for you is to be there at our wedding day. You are his teammate and he consider you as a family Sakura that's why I'm asking you . . . A-Again I know this is too much to ask but-"_

Sakura stands up, gave Hinata a tight hug. Piles of paper where scattered because of her immediate action. "_Ohmygod I feel sorry for you and Naruto._

_Please forgive me for not having that much time to catch up with you two and talk too."_

Tears gathered from Sakura's eyes.

Hinata lifts her hand and caress Sakura's long hair "_It's Okay Sakura. We really do understand."_

Sakura broke the hug and look at Hinata "_I promise I will be there. Of course I'll attend at my Idiot Brother's wedding!"_

She beams a smirk at Hinata.

Hinata's white eyes widens in belief "_Really!? Thank you Sakura-san! I'll tell Naruto this good news in instance. He'll be happy that one of his teammates is coming."_

Upon hearing Hinata's word,

Her smiles fade away.

"_Did Naruto tell this to **him** yet?"_

Hinata need no question to ask who might be Sakura's reffering.

"_Ever since the last time you talked about not giving a message to Sasuke-kun to let him know that you're the Hokage. .I haven't heard Naruto-kun mentioned about he is sending and receiving message from Sasuke-kun. But we plan to send an invitation to him too, but Naruto-kun said it's impossible that he could attend."_

Sakura gave a small squeeze on Hinata's hand _"Ahh I see. Thanks for keeping it secret from Sasuke. Hinata and also Thanks to Naruto for keeping his mouth shut."_

_"Well Naruto-kun don't understand why you don't want to tell it but he still respects you so he does what you ask haha"_

Hinata answered.

"_Thank you so much."_

Sakura thanked again.

"_ You're always welcome Sakura" _Hinata stood

from her seat before saying her farewell to Sakura.

After Hinata leaves.

Sakura thinks for a moment,

_It's about damn time Naruto. _

She smiles upon knowing that her teammate and also her bestfriend that she treated like her brother is getting married to the right woman.

She sits back at her own chair and swivel her chair near the window,

She saw the beatiful cresent moon shining at the dark sky.

Her mind suddenly wonders at a certain person.

_I wonder where **he** is now. . ._

Not too far from Konoha,

A familiar mismatched eyes were also starring at the Cresent moon.

"_The moon is beautiful tonight."_

He then leap off from the tree where he stands.

Strong wind blows through his skin.

Suddenly a certain pink petals falls towards him.

He must be to fixiated with the moon not to Notice that the petals was from the tree where he's just standing.

He lifts his lone hand to catch some petals.

"_Sakura kuh."_


	3. Say my name

_"Hokage-sama" _*knock* "_Hokage-sama!" *knock*_

Several knocks can hear from outside the Hokage's office.

It's early in the morning when Sakura founds her self sitting at her very own seat, inside the Hokage's office.

_Ahh! Yes I didn't go home last night._

She fixed herself up and let out a deep sigh.

"_What is it?"_

She yelled.

"_Hokage-sama, there's a little bit of riot near the gate An (あん )"_

The shinobi reported.

She immediately rose on her seat and get her "_Who cause it?"_

She put on her Hokage cloak and Hat and walks toward the door.

He straightened his body and give Sakura a Salute "_It's better to see for yourself Hokage-sama."_

"_Well it better be not Naruto. Because I'm telling you, I don't get enough of sleep today. Again."_

She cursed under her breath.

"_OOHHHHHHH! That's the power of YOUTH! Go with the force of your yooooouth!"_

Rock-lee was pump up at cheering Naruto.

Tenten not far from her teammate, stops lee's Cheering "_Lee stop yelling!"_

_"What's happening here?"_

Kiba asked.

"_There's a people gathered around here, maybe because there's someone's causing a fight."_

Shino explained.

_"Kiba, Shino!"_

Tenten greets the Team 8 she look behind the two men _"Where's Hinata?"_

Shino asnwered the question _"She's busy. Because she was talking to her family about the upcoming wedding."_

"_It's too early for some riot. What a drag."_

Team 10 have arrive from the place.

There you can See, Shikamaru yawning, Ino and chouji eating some potato chips.

_"We should call Hokage-sama."_

Sai said walking away from the riot.

"_You there, shinobi standing at the guard house, please report this in instance to our Hokage."_

Sai commanded.

_"Why should we call Hokage? Can we just fix it without Disturbing her, she haven't getting enough of sleep lately."_

Ino was worried at her bestfriend.

She also thinks a small commotion like this can be fixed without the Hokage's help.

"_She might missed someone if she doesn't come here."_

From Sai's tone of voice, there's something on what he said.

A hidden meaning.

_"Ahhh temeeeee!" _Naruto yelled "_Wait 'til you taste my punch!"_

_"Teme?"_

Shikamaru straightens his body.

_"Sasuke-temeeeeee!"_

The foxy jinchuriki yelled.

Ino widens her eyes, she run faster as she can towards the crowd to see who caused the Riot.

There you can See Naruto and a certain man with Long black raven hair with a rag like cloak.

_Could it be? S-Sasuke-kun!?_

She thinks.

Sighting his familiar unique mismatched eyes, it was indeed the Last Uchiha alive.

_"Sakura." _That was the first thing Ino said after seeing Sasuke.

Sakura run as fast as she can towards the place.

Nearing at the designated place where the 'little bit riot' is being caused, she saw familiar teams.

Team 8, 10 and Team Gai. Also Sai was standing there speaking with Team 10.

As she heard a familiar yell.

She immediately flickers at the middle of riot and holds the wrist of two men which is she recognize first Naruto.

"_It's the Hokage!"_

Someone yeld.

"_NA-RU-TO!."_

Sakura looked at Naruto fiercely, like she's ready to pummelled her old teammate.

"_S-aku- I-I mean Hokage-sama!?"_

Naruto was surprised on Sakura's appearance.

"_What the heck are you doing! It's too early to cause a riot this MORNING!"_

She hissed.

After she lectured Naruto, she released Naruto's wrist.

She slowly turn to the other man she's holding.

She lifts her head slightly because the man in front of her was a bit tall from her. And because of her Hokage Hat she can't barely see the man's face.

She plastered the same face she make several years ago when she was running toward her new teammate Sai.

She harshly grab Sai's collar and asks what his motive.

She clearly remember that day,

The way that man says her Name.

_It's. . . Sasuke._

She immediately released the wrist she's holding knowing who is it.

She turned her back at Sasuke and face the shinobi who ask her to come in here.

"_You call me for this?. . ."_

She clucked her tongue up out of her frustation.

She stormed away from the scene and before Sasuke call her name,

A thick cloud appear from where she stands.

A log appeared after the clouds vanished.

_Kawarimi._

_What the hell was that! Why is he here?_

Back to her office, Sakura was messed up interally and Externally.

_Kuso! Why is this happening to me?_

She can't understand clearly what he scroll says because many things was in her getting on her mind.

A single knock was heard from her door.

"I'm busy right now. Whatever it is you can just leave it right in front of the door."

She said enough to hear her from the other side of the door.

A Single knock was engage again.

_Ignore Sakura. It will stop if you ignore it._

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

There are pregnant pause every knock.

Her patience was out of her hand.

She get up from her seat and hard sound of her heels where clicking every step she made.

She harshly open the door ready to knock out who ever it is disturbing her.

She Immediately close the door after seeing who it is.

The man who's been hunting her mind lately.

None other than Uchiha Sasuke.

The door slowly open half way but she stops it.

But Sasuke insists on opening the door.

They're like a little kid fighting over the door.

Sakura lately gives in, leaving the door halfway open.

He enters the Hokage's office while Sakura silently watch him.

After he enters the room, she walks towards her desk and sit on her chair.

"_Make it quick. I have many things to do. You see. . ."_

She didn't need to explain what she said because Scattered pile of papers were laying above her desk.

"_Sakura. . ." _That recognition . . _"I didn't know you became Hokage, no one informed me. . . Even Naruto."_

He intently stares at Sakura, memorizing her look.

Long pale pink hair was tied on her back,

Her face was more feminine last time he saw her,

Her plump lips, Her remarkable Yin seal on the middle of her forehead.

_She looks so different. _He thinks.

"_Yeah, many things happened while you're gone. I ask Naruto not to."_

She answered simply.

"_Why?"_

He look at her wearing expressionless face at all.

"_It has nothing to do with you."_

There's a hint of coldness in her voice.

_"Hn_" _Nothing to do with me huh. _

That's his very own line to her the day leaves the Konoha for atonement of his sins.

He smirks upon hearing what she just said.

Sakura acts he's an other person "_Is that all? If there's nothing more important you may now leave."_

She pressed her lips firmly.

And Sasuke saw the way her lips form a firm line.

Sasuke sats at the chair in front of Sakura's desk "_Ahh. I would like to report upon my journey. After all this is a lifetime mission Kakashi agreed with."_

"_If it's necessary. Let me hear it."_

She place her elbow above her desk to towered her chin upon her hand.

And look directly to his mismatched eyes. One of his eye which is the Rineggan, was covered by his long black hair while his black orb eyes can be seen clearly.

He states his report at Sakura, and she only nodded in return to look like she's listening but half of her mind was floating somewhere.

She wasn't looking directly at him now because of the tension she feels,

She sometimes look at his hair or sometimes the things behind him just to avoid his gaze.

"-_And I think that would be needed in that country. That's all."_

Sasuke end they're Mission discussion there.

"_Great, then I should visited Sunagakure soon? Got it, I'll tell it to Shikamaru."_

Sakura mentioned her assistant.

"_Do you need an escort?"_

He asked.

"_No need. You've just returned here in Konoha so stay here and relax here as much as you can."_

She beams a smile.

Smile that Sai once recognize.

Sai doesn't even know how to express emotions but Sai manage to decipher Sakura's smile.

"_So that's it. It's good to see you here Uchiha."_

Hearing to be called on his Surname by Sakura makes him cringes. But he didn't budge to show it in front of her.

"_Ahh. I'm back."_

He mutters.

_"Then you're now dismiss."_

Sakura turns her attention on the scroll in front of her.

Seconds later, she look up to see that Sasuke Uchiha was still there sitting in front of her desk.

Sakura cocked her head "_Is there something bothering you?"_

Silence fills the room for about seconds.

"_Uchi_-"

Before she could continue to call him again by his surname he cut her off _"Say my first name."_

_"Was that nece-"_

_"Say it."_

"_It's not ne_-"

"_Say it. Sakura."_

She can feel his gaze piercing through her body.

In instance he was standing in front of her,

He bents down to the sitting Hokage,

"_What are you doing Uchih-"_

Before she could ever finish her sentence, he shut her mouth up by smashing his lips harshly to her lips.

He kissed her.

He leans back to broke the kiss he engaged.

She's shocked.

You can tell by the way her eyes widens.

"_You will call me by my name, Sa-ku-ra"_


	4. You're Home

_**"Sa-ku-ra"**_

As he says her name in each syllables, it appears that it's the cue to shot her head up.

She just woke up from her slumber, cold sweats where gathering over her forehead.

_A dream?_

She touches her lips feeling the sensation like the kiss happened.

_But it feels so **surreal**._

In a matter of second she got a grip of what was happening to her.

She look outside her window to see the sun set.

How many hours did she ditch her work to sleep?

_No Sakura, don't waste on time thinking about that delusional dream. You need to focus._

She scolded herself.

_But, is he really back?_

_Yes he is back._

She was there when she scold Naruto in crowd of people.

Just as she was wondering if all of she remember within that day was a dream or not a knock interrupt from her door.

"Who is it?"

The Hokage demand.

'It is I, Hokage-sama"

"Ahh, Sai come in."

"Did you have a good nap?"

He smiles fakely.

"Stop with the intro. What is it? I'm not expecting you to report 'til the next couple of days."

She place her left palm on her jaw leaning her elbow on her armchair.

'Pardon me. As you know the _Traitor_ is back."

_Ahh_ he doesn't change at all after being with Ino, Sai still address people with silly nicknames.

like for example he calls her Ugly, for Naruto he calls him Dickless which is hilarious and for her one certain ex-teammate

he calls him _Trait_-,

_Wait-_

_So. . .he is back. What happened earlier was not a dream at all._

except for the part that when she and Sasuke were alone in her office and that kiss.

She was in denial that it happened.

_It's a dream. a Horidious dream to be exact._

Before Sai could talk why she is not responding, she removes her hand on her face and curtly nod.

"_Ahh_. What about him?"

"Nothing. I just want to inform you that Naruto made a decision while you're asleep and Ino

thinks that you have the right to know this."

Sai is not yet saying what he's about to tell but for Sakura when there's a news where Naruto is involve, It doesn't please her

at all because it's either that news will make her shock or worse feel like she wanted wring Naruto on his neck 'til his last breath.

_That Idiot._

" I'm cutting it short, Naruto let Sasuke stay's in your house."

Sai really took her by surprise.

It takes five second to make that sink in on Sakura's not quietly functioning brain at that moment..

.

.

.

.

.

"-_HE WHAT_!?"

"Oh look at the time, I forgot I have a date to Miss beautiful. Ja- Hokage-sama "

Running for his life even if it doesn't show base from his composed look.

Sai feels like his life was about to end so he dismissed his self from the shock Hokage.

After grasping the bomb-like new to her, Sakura swears that the moment she was done with here paper works

from her office she will literally grip Naruto's neck 'til death.

_What he was thinking?_

Yes she permits Naruto to have a duplicate key from her home even her old-sensei Kakashi has it too because

they were like a family to her. So she trust them in all aspects. Even giving them the key to her private home.

But he, Sasuke is also her ex-teammate which is prolly a family for her too even if she doesn't admit it.

So why would she be angry?

Is it because of her past feelings?

Is it because she hasn't yet moved on?

So many Is it questions running through her mind.

She cleared her mind once again.

As a Hokage it is her duty to do all the paper works in front of her.

She massage her temple once and began to act proffessionally.

Scanning carefully before signing each pleads.

* * *

It was a miracle for Sakura to finish half of her works at the end of the day.

Perhaps she was determined to really beats Naruto's body.

She cursed again every time she would remember what Sai had said.

An hour before midnight come, she is in front of her own house.

There was light that means there is somebody inside her home.

She was in a trail of thought that it's been a few days since she saws her home.

Right it was a week to be exact she hasn't stayed at home even just for a rest.

being Hokage consumes lots and lots of her time. It's like the Hokage Tower is unofficial home because

she stays a lot on her office than her home.

her train of thoughts were cut of when she hears the click of her front door open.

She expected to see the scared Naruto begging to have mercy for his life but instead she was greeted by

an obsidian eye and raven black-haired man, half body hiding behind her door.

Ahh sh*t. she swear that she will make Naruto beg for his life.

"Ahh. You're home."

That's the first thing he said as they held each others gaze for a minute.

She let out a dry-like cough.

"So do you."

He nods at her.

She prepares herself before,. .while on her way to her house.

She mentally prepare what she would say and act.

Still she can't seem to compose herself because she was finding it hard to learn the truth that he was truly back.

He opens wide the door for her and she walks in, passing through him.

Passing through the kotatsu on her living room, she saw some take-out food that probably came from Ichiraku because of

the obvious logo on the packaging.

Once he had lock the door he looks at Sakura who's staring at the untouch food

"You just missed that dobe. "

"What do I expect. It is him after all."

She sighs deeply.

She place her un-wear Hokage hat above on her sofa and unclasp her coat.

She was back to her old looking outfit again.

"Sakura, I-"

He called her when he feel's like she was about to go upstairs.

" We'll talk once I got change my clothes please."

She manages to say not looking at Sasuke.

When she close the door on her room, she leaned her back against her door and clasp her chest.

She thanked Kami for being professional and not stuttering when it comes talking to him.

Her heart was beating rapidly.

She hopes that after she change her clothes and finally talk to him,

_I won't let my feelings take over._

_**Never again.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello Guys! Long time no update. lol

Due to the Quarantine that given to us, I was able to slid back on the track and continue write stories again.

Stay at home and Stay safe guys! love ya'll! 3

PS. Sorry for the short update. :(


	5. Note

**Author's Note**:

On MAJOR REVISION, and by the time I re-publish this again it will be uploaded on Wattpad too.

Thank you for understanding!

Stay safe. :))


End file.
